


Baby's First Word

by bendingwind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, swearwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first word is not what Mary might have hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Word

Mary, it had to be said, was not a terrible cook for someone who spent their childhood being dragged around and trained to be a hunter. According to her, the quality varied depending on how much trouble her ten-month-old son Dean was up to on any given day. Today, for example, her pasta was on the mushy end of the spectrum and the bread was missing the crust, which had been blackened beyond edibility.

And for once it hadn't been because Dean was threatening accidental suicide via pill-tasting or garage-exploration.

No, Dean had uttered his first word. Normally, Mary would have been cuddling the boy to death and maybe crying a little—just _ little_, nothing noticeable, _really—_but evidently she should have been more careful when he was an infant. She had left her pasta boiling to go and check on him, because he was being awfully quiet and it wouldn't be the first time he snuck out of his playpen to tempt the neighbors' cat into attempting to blind him.

For once, he was safely stacking plastic blocks on top of each other, just where he should be. Mary sighed and was about to return to check on her bread when Dean smiled. She_ knew_ that smile. He was about to do something that would make her want to tear her hair out.

Smiling, he said, "Fuck."

For a moment, Mary was thrilled. His first word! His _first word! _Then, reality came crashing down and she realized what his first word had _been._

"Oh! Oh, shit. I—I mean," she rushed to pick Dean up. "I mean, oh no. Forget that word. Forget the word you just said, too. It's a bad word! You can't _say_ that to people, Dean!"

Dean blinked up at her, scrunching his tiny freckled nose in confusion.

"Fuck?"

"I _knew _I shouldn't have let you hear that!" Mary groaned, bouncing the baby a little on her hip. After a moment, she sighed and sat him down. Maybe if she just looked him in the eye and explained…

"Dean."

Dean blinked at her. "Buh?"

"You can't say the word 'fuck,' okay? It's a big no-no."

"Fuck?"

"Yes! I mean, _no,_ Dean! That's a bad word, don't say it."

"Fuck."

"No!"

"Fuck."

_"No!"_

"Fucking?"

Mary had only just managed to stop Dean from saying… _that word…_ when the smell of something burning reached her from the direction of the kitchen. She dashed out, leaving Dean on the floor, and only barely managed to save dinner from complete disaster. Once the bread was out of the oven and the pasta safely in an oversized sieve, Mary brought Dean into the room and locked him into his high chair, where she could keep an eye on him. Dean did not repeat _the word,_ and she felt confident that she had solved the problem. John could just wait for his _next _word to hear that his son had learned to speak. She was feeling particularly accomplished as she set the plates of food on the table just as John walked through the front door. As they sat down to eat, Dean smiled.

"Fuck!"

John spit out a mouthful of pasta. "Oh, _shit! _I told you not to say that where your mother could hear you, kid!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a rant on fanficrants.


End file.
